Is there a doctor in the house?
by tylerssecond2
Summary: Kitana is in Labor, Meanwhile..Smoke and Sub-Zero meet again.  PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

since the wedding didn't get many reviews, I made it's sequel. It is part of my series of stories that started when I was younger, they are: Liu Kang and Kung Lao go to black palace, The doomed party, The army of dairous and, Liu Kangs Birthday.

The wedding part 4

Kitana was in intense pain, the sharpness of Labor was excruciating. She screamed and kicked around,

Even hitting Kung Lao in the *Blank* "AHHH! YOU SUCK LIU YOU FUCKING SUCK!" she screamed. She

Didn't mean it of course, but the pain was worse than most times. Sure she'd had the crap beaten out of

Her before, but this time it hurt too much. They Rushed her in and Liu exclaimed: "My girl- I mean my

Wife is in Labor! Please help her!" Of course they brought her to a hospital room and Liu waited outside, Biting his nails (weird huh?) and twitching…

House

"Really? Oh my gods are you serious? We'll be right there." Exclaimed Jade, getting out of bed. "C'mon Kung!" "WHYYYYYYY?" shouted Kung Lao "you promiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssed!" His whining and complaining didn't help, jade was already in the car and turning the key. "I teleported here for nothing'" Kung Lao pouted. He pulled his pants up and teleported to the hospital.

In the hospital, Sub-Zero was sitting in the lobby, talking on the phone with Jade. "I'll be there soon." She said. "Where did you learn to drive a car?" said Sub-Zero. "I learned while I was in earthrealm." She explained quickly. Sub-Zero hung up, but got another call. "Hello?" "WAZZZZAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" smoke shouted through the phone.

"Smoke buddy!" Sub-zero said in a childlike manner, how are you man!" "Behind you." Smoke said slowly. Sub-Zero looked behind him and nobody was there but scorpion chasing some children. "GET OVER HERE!" the specter shouted. Sub-Zero sighed and looked in front of him, Smoke was standing there. "Hello." Smoke said seriously. "Smoke!" "Sub-ZERO!" they hugged. "Scorpion!" scorpion shouted. Smoke punched him, so he teleported away. "Where ya been man I haven't seen you for a year!" Sub-Zero shouted. "At the University of Prague studying the effects of smoking, so far…Sindel really needs to cut down on the cigarettes, Kitana might be addicted." Smoke looked down, then up again, then over to Sub-Zero, then at his feet, now scorpions on a horse. (Whistling) Now Smoke heard a thud, he and Sub-Zero ran upstairs to investigate. "KABOOJAAAA!" Shao Kahn shouted and threw an energy arrow at smoke. "Dude, Co to k čertu!" Shao Kahn looked at him. "Oh sorry, man I haven't seen you since the invasion of earthrealm! KABOOJA!" he throws his hammer at Sub-Zero, knocking him unconscious. "Kahn!" Reptile shouted. "Get back here and finish the procedure, she is giving birth!" "Alright, alright…..HEY REPTILE LOOK OVER THERE!" Khan points to a wall. "What?" reptile remarks. All of a sudden, Kahn's hammer hits him on the head. Khan laughs and goes back into the room.

A few Minutes later

Jade arrived at the hospital; she went up the elevator and into the room. She ran right up to Kitana and clutched her hand. "Kitana, everything will be alright. Just hold on, you are doing great" "I hope…S-AHHHHHHHHH!" Kitana started to scream. Liu Kang rushed in and took a peek at what was happening. "OH MY GAWWWWWWWD!" he ran out. "And here is your bab- ahh just kidding!" Shao Kahn said, being a dick. "haha, okay NOW your baby is here…..Reptile, deal with the baby…I need a beer." Shao opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Ahh perfect" Shao Kahn remarked. "Include me" Tremor's severed head said to Kahn. "Later" Shao Kahn replied, and then shut the fridge. "Liu! LIU!" Kung Lao exclaimed. Liu Kang rushed into the room, and then looked down at the new child Katina was cradling. She had a huge smile on her face and, it enlarged when Liu Kang arrived. Liu started to cry and picked up his new son. He put his finger near the child and the baby grabbed his finger with his tiny hand. Everyone awwwwwwed. "Oh my god, I just gave birth, I'm so hot." Said kitana slowly. "Ah, I will get some ice chips." "Smoke help me out and get some ice chips." Ordered Liu Kang. Smoke ran out of the room to grab kitana some ice chips and saw Shao Kahn. "Uh, Kahn aren't you supposed to be inside, you are the doctor, right?" Questioned Smoke, "Uhhh… look over there." Ordered Shao Kahn. "What" Said Smoke " X-RAY" Screamed Shao Kahn while performing his INSANLEY cheap x-ray move "Ah…HOLY FUCK man you just took out 75% of my health bar you asshole!" Shouted Smoke angrily.

In The Room Where Kitana Just Gave Birth

"Where are my ice chips?" Shouted Kitana. "Were the fuck is smoke; he went to get the ice chips 10 minutes ago!" Liu whispered to Sub-zero. "I don't know but something is wrong, Smoke always gets the job done fast, don't intend that to be sexual, we need to find him!" Replied Sub-Zero. Liu Kang and Sub-Zero went to go find Smoke. They went to the hospital hallways and found Smoke on the ground bleeding and Shao Kahn Laughing over him. "You asshole Shao Kahn! No one hurts my friend Smoke!" "I challenge you to MORTAL KOMBAT!" Screamed Sub- Zero

To Be Continued….

Read the wedding…It's the prequel to this. And my friend wrote the part after: Everyone awwwwed.


	2. Epilouge

Sub-Zero came home with bruises and cuts. Liu Looked down at Sub-Zero and shook his head. "Not everyone can beat shao kahn Liu." "I know" "then why are you so disappointed?" "well….Kitana is being a bitch lately." "she just gave birth" "so?" Liu heard knocking on the door and opened it. Kung Lao ran inside and shouted really loud: "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"


End file.
